Divine Empowerment
The ability to''' gain power from divine gods and spirits'. A sub-power of Affinity and opposite of Demonic Empowerment. Not to be confused with Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Divine Empowerment *Godly Empowerment *Holy Empowerment Capabilities The user is able to draw strength from powerful divine beings in order to increase their natural abilities. They are able to absorb the energy of gods and unleash it in a variety of ways. However, the gods must deem you worthy of being granted their power, and even to keep those powers. Applications *Draw strength from many powerful entities. *Divinity. *Gain power from holy artifacts. *Gain special abilities. *Empower one's weapons with the strength of gods. *Access to all forms of magic. Associations *May fall into multiple empowerment abilities. *May be used by those who mimic the abilities of deities. *Acquire the God Hand. *Some guardians may posses the power of god. Limitations *May require a prayer to the gods. *May have to meet a god face to face in order to obtain power. *May require an item from/through which the power is drawn. Known Users * Jack (''Samurai Jack) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden; via Dragon Eye) * Link (The Legend of Zelda: the Master Sword) * Kratos (God of War series; via his Blades of Chaos, Blade of Olympus, and other magic abilities) * Caleb (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball; via training with King Kai) * Marvel Family (DC Comics) * Black Adam (DC Comics) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) * Olympians (DC Comics) * Thor (Marvel) * Statesman (City of Heroes) * Lord Recluse (City of Heroes) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Sanae Kochiya (Touhou) Gallery Ryu True Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hyabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) is able to enhance the strength of his sword with Dragon Eye, a magatama gem that is enfused with the soul of a might dragon spirit. Caleb Buffy.jpg|By merging with the First Evil, Caleb (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) gains monstrous physical strength and durability, which also turns his eyes solid black and mutates his blood into a thick oil-like substance. Goku Kaio-ken.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) has learned several powerful moves by training with King Kai, including his signature Kaioken. Willow Rosenberg.jpg|Like many other witches and wizards, Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) often has to invoke gods to perform feats of magic. Thor.jpg|Being an Asgardian, Thor (Marvel) possesses great supernatural powers and abilities, most notebly his hammer, Mjolnir. Blade of Olympus.jpg|Kratos (God of War) wielding the Blade of Olympus, a weapon forged by Zeus to end the Great War. The sword possess the very power of Olympus and it is used to strike down those who defy the gods. Sacred Flames.png|The Sacred Flames (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) are mystic and powerful fires of the golden goddess's, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Each time Link bathes the Goddess Sword into the flames, the become stronger, until it finally evolved into the one and only Master Sword. True Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) in its true form after being blessed my Hylia's mortal form, Zelda Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Empowerments Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations